


This Is An Update - I Am Now SamShep

by prettysemmy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy
Summary: Just saying hi and I'm back!





	This Is An Update - I Am Now SamShep

Hi folks who read my stuff!

First off, thanks for reading my stuff!

And, boy, it's been a long time.

Just wanted to let you all know I am back and writing but at a new AO3 account. I am now [SamShep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamShep).

A lot has happened... graduated with my masters, had a kid, bought a business, found out I am trans, transitioned (stayed married by the way, everyone wonders about that for some reason) and now I quit my second job (owning your own business actually pays pretty bad) so that I can part-time write. So yeah, writing almost every day and loving it.

I'm currently paying around in the Undertale fandom, but I'm going to be writing some original stuff, and will be getting back into my Mass Effect Reasons series too. Still won't be soon on the Mass Effect, but I am passionate about that story and I've had a lot more life experiences so I feel like I am finally able to write it.

Anyway, any of you who've subscribed to me or enjoyed my writing and want more of it, please head over to my new account and follow me [there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamShep)!

I have a new [tumblr](https://samshepwrites.tumblr.com/) too.

<3


End file.
